Digital TV broadcasting allows to play back high-resolution, high-quality images as compared with conventional analog TV broadcasting. In addition, various techniques have been devised to further improve the image quality of such images.
A texture expression is a factor that influences image quality. If, for example, texture deterioration or loss occurs accompanying enlargement transformation of an image, the image quality deteriorates. For this reason, the processing of generating a desired texture and adding it to an image is effective in improving the image quality.